A conventional steam iron typically comprises a steam chamber and an ironing plate. The steam chamber comprises a heated plate onto which liquid water is supplied to be evaporated into steam. The steam chamber is fluidly communicated with a plurality of steam vents in the ironing plate such that steam generated in the steam chamber is expelled from the steam vents and onto a fabric to be steamed.
Liquid water may accumulate in the steam chamber when liquid water is supplied to the heated plate at a high flow rate, for example to generate a large amount of steam, and may subsequently flow from the steam chamber and out of the steam vents onto the fabric to be steamed. To prevent the liquid water being expelled from the steam vents, it is known to increase the size of the heated plate such that more of the liquid water in the steam chamber contacts the heated plate and is evaporated in the steam chamber. However, increasing the size of the heated plate increases the size and weight of the steam iron such that the steam iron is cumbersome to manoeuvre and difficult to store.
FR 2,917,429 discloses a steam iron with a heating member that defines a steam chamber. The steam chamber includes a heat conducting structure for improving steam output. The heating member and a bottom plate of the steam iron constitute another steam chamber.
WO 2014/106793 discloses a garment steaming device with a steam generator having a heater and an ironing surface against which a fabric of a garment is locatable. An intermediate section is disposed between the steam generator and the ironing surface to transfer heat from the steam generator to the ironing surface so that the ironing surface is indirectly heated by the steam generator via the intermediate section.